


Cupcakes Are Good Problem Solvers

by HollowIsTheWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bakery AU, M/M, Old Married Couple, Stupid Arguments, dean tries to fix things, destiel briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowIsTheWorld/pseuds/HollowIsTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean considers it well within his rights to try and make Benny and Samandriel stop fighting. They disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes Are Good Problem Solvers

“Samandriel, I love you, but I’m busy, and if you think that springing that question on me in the middle of work is going to help you, you are going to be unpleasantly surprised.”

Samandriel huffed and reached around his boyfriend. “I came in to grab a clean towel, asshat. Bake your bread and calm your shit.”

Benny rolled his eyes. “Well, you can’t really blame me for being paranoid. You’ve been nagging at me every chance you've gotten for weeks now.”

“It hasn’t been that bad, don’t be dramatic.”

“Oh, I’m being dramatic? I’m not the one who-”

“Lovebirds in trouble?” Dean breezed into the kitchen, checking on the pies in the oven before coming to stand next to Benny, watching him and Samandriel with an expectantly raised eyebrow.

“We’re fine, Dean,” Benny said, turning back to his counter, which was covered in dough and flour. “Aren’t you supposed to be doing something, Samandriel?”

Samandriel huffed and rolled his eyes, but grabbed the towel he’d been after and left the kitchen.

He made his way back to the customer section of the bakery and started wiping down the counter. Dean followed him out. He didn’t say anything for a long while, just leaned against the cash register and watched him clean.

Samandriel stood up after three minutes of that, snapping the towel in irritation. “Do you want something, Winchester?”

“That anyway to talk to your boss?”

“Oh, like you’d fire me. You hate hiring new people.”

“You’re just lucky I’m dating your brother, kid.”

“Whatever. Did you want something, or are you just being creepy because we just closed and there aren’t any customers?”

Dean shrugged and reached for the coffeemaker. “What’s up with you and Benny?”

“Nothing.”

Dean let out a low whistle as he poured out some water to clean up the machine. “If that’s nothing, I sure hope you never have to deal with something.”

“Sorry. Let me rephrase. Nothing that’s any of your business.”

“Hey!” Dean said sharply, just a few notches below shouting. Samandriel went still halfway through sweeping crumbs off a table and onto the floor to be swept up later. Once he saw he had Samandriel’s full attention, Dean’s voice softened a bit, although it was still stern. “Benny’s my best friend, you’re my boyfriend’s little brother, and you’re both my employees. If something’s up, it’s my business.”

Samandriel scowled. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why not? You know, I give great relationship advice.”

Samandriel said nothing and raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“I do! I single-handedly saved Jess' and Sam’s relationship.”

“I heard he did exactly the opposite from what you said.”

“Maybe so, but if I hadn’t said anything he wouldn’t have known to do that, now would he?”

Samandriel rolled his eyes so hard it hurt. “Thanks for the offer, Dean, but we’re good.”

“That’s why you’re having an argument in the kitchen during work hours?”

Samandriel turned his back to Dean to clear off another table, but not before Dean caught a glimpse of the beginning of a blush.

“Are you turning red? Are you embarrassed? Because you’re fighting with - Oh my God. You guys are having an old married couple argument, aren’t you? You’re fighting about something ridiculous and you don’t want to tell me because you think I’ll laugh at you.”

Samandriel made a point of ignoring him, even when he stalked back past him to find the broom and dustpan. Dean followed him.

“Benny, what are you guys fighting about? Your boyfriend won’t tell me.”

Benny didn’t respond either, just kept working on finishing the pastries they would need set out first thing the next morning. “Your pies are done, Dean,” he said, pretending not to have noticed that Dean was far more interested in their personal lives than he was in his bakery.

Dean made a face at him as he moved to the oven. “You two are so uncooperative.”

“It’s none of your business,” both Samandriel and Benny informed him, almost simultaneously.

“There, you see!” Dean said, gesturing between them. “You’re practically soulmates. Come on, you can’t tell me that anyone not disgustingly in love would ever do something like that.”

“They might, if you’re being obnoxious enough,” Samandriel quipped, brushing past his boss. “Will you please let us finish our shifts in peace?”

“See! You’re even coming to his defense as well as your own! Whatever you’re fighting about, I’m not letting you leave here until you make up.”

“Back off, Dean,” Benny ordered.

“But I’m just-”

“Dean. Leave it alone. It’s none of your business.”

Dean stared slack-jawed at his friend for a minute. “Oh my God. You’re embarrassed about it too. I was right, wasn’t I? You are having an old married couple fight. Oh my God, what happened? Did he not fold your socks right? You left the toilet seat up? Someone forgot to record CSI?”

“What part of ‘back off’ are you having difficulty with, brother?” Benny’s voice was bordering on the edge of the too-friendly tone he used right before he started throwing punches, so Dean wisely chose to bite his tongue.

However, if Samandriel and Benny thought that was the end of it, they found themselves to be greatly mistaken when Benny finished up and moved to leave.

Samandriel was just finishing up his own work when Benny came out of the back room, looked around, and sighed. “Have you seen Dean?”

“Not for a little while. Why?”

Benny hesitated. “I think… He might have locked us in.”

Samandriel’s head shot up. “Can he do that?”

“Looks like it. I can’t get the back door open, and I know the front doors were locked hours ago.”

“And neither of us have keys.” Samandriel sighed. “This is him trying to get us to make up, isn’t it?”

“Probably.”

“Can we just eat all his food instead, as petty revenge?”

“Works for me.”

They busted into the cupcakes first, mostly because they’d have felt bad eating anything that the bakery really needed when it first opened.

They’d been sitting on the floor of the customer section of the bakery for about an hour, boxes of desert foods around them, looking out the windows, when Samandriel looked up and realized Benny was staring at him.

“What?”

“You’ve got frosting on your nose.”

Samandriel reached up to wipe it off, but Benny’s hand caught his wrist. Then, before Samandriel had any idea what was going on, Benny was on top of him and kissing him so hard his head was spinning from the sudden lack of oxygen.

“I didn’t realize frosting was that big of a turn-on for you,” Samandriel panted when Benny broke off for a moment.

Benny groaned. “You were just really cute all of a sudden, okay?”

Samandriel scowled. "I am  _not_ cute." He grabbed another cupcake and smashed it into Benny's face. 

The food fight lasted ten minutes and left the bakery in desperate need of a mop.

“Does this mean you’re not mad at me anymore?" Samandriel asked once they'd settled back down. "Because I think I'm getting some really mixed signals here.”

Benny leaned over and kissed him again, gently this time. “I guess I was overreacting.”

“And I was being kind of a nag. I should have left you alone about it for a while.”

Benny nodded, and started kissing him again.

“Hey, hold on a second,” Samandriel said, pushing him back.

Benny pulled away, confused.

“Can we pretend to still be mad at each other in the morning? I don’t want Dean thinking he was helpful.”

Benny nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

Dean was visibly disappointed when he arrived two hours early the next day to let them out and they were still glaring. He then progressed to be distraught when he saw the state in which they'd left his bakery for him. The bad mood didn’t last long however.

When the two of them reached their car, Dean was close enough to hear Samandriel ask, “So, _have_ you put anymore thought into us getting a dog?”


End file.
